


Creation of Utopia

by PinkMeelk



Series: Legend of Utopia [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Animals, Anthropomorphic, Drama, Gen, Goddess, Guardian - Freeform, Human, Hybrids, Original Fiction, Pseudo-History, Quest, Story, Superpowers, Tale, Transformation, legend, power, universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkMeelk/pseuds/PinkMeelk
Summary: Legends say, the Universe was once whole. In great pain, it shattered beyond repair, spreading its pieces - the Matter - across the empty cosmos.Matter possesses incredible powers beyond belief and, once obtained, turns creatures into Gods, making all their wishes come true.But at what cost?The tale begins once a girl absorbs the matter of Color...
Series: Legend of Utopia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852048





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: The story involves distressing scenes on self-harm and mental health issues. Please proceed with caution.

Legends tell that the Universe was once whole.

It was a huge creature with incredible might, one of its kind. Wandering the empty space in a desperate search for something, the Universe sang beautiful songs that echoed in nothingness.

The destiny of it was merciless. Who made the entity and why is unknown, such as why it was left to suffer alone. When the Universe realized its demise, the heart of it shriveled. The entity cried out and its body shattered, spreading the shards across the cosmos.

What was once a majestic neverending body now turned into stars and planets. Those particles flew farther and farther, forming orbits and gathering into systems. Tears of the Universe also scattered across space. Pulled into planets' orbit, they went deep into the core and fused with the particle, creating something new. The matter.

Desperate like a living being, the entity desired to be united once more. It intertwined with everything it went in contact with - earth, water, fire, even time and space itself. Yet as more matter was created across space, the time of the Universe was over. And since the day it cried out - all of them went into a deep slumber, waiting to be awakened and pursue its goal.

Suddenly life began existing on what once was nothing. First, there was a cell, then two and four, and so much more. From the smallest creatures, the biggest one grew, from the weakest the strongest one rose. It was destined for the young existence to stumble upon the sleeping matter.

The entity attacked violently once disturbed, but instead of death, a miracle happened. Matter, which came into possession of a carrier body, couldn't tempt the mind it never experienced before, yet now had a host to remain in. In return, it gave powers beyond imaginable. With both beings now united, a new creature came into play - a powerful entity called a God.

First gods made their appearance known. They fought for fame and glory among the creatures of their own, destroying their kind, so they would remain one and only. The more secrets behind their tribute were shared between beings, the stronger the hunt for the matter became. And more gods have died pointlessly, taking innocents along with them.

A lot of the entities have fallen, driven by their lust for power. While others decided to create alliances to ensure their continuous life and prosperity. Systems of planets were divided between them, given away and shared among the strongest and luckiest.

Soon enough, it seemed like the drive of them - the matter - has ended. The hunting stopped. There was nothing to be found, no one could receive powers out of nowhere. The reign of Gods has now become peaceful, although certain precautions have been made to protect the rulers.

It could be just an old made-up story, that creatures kept telling each other while gazing upon a dark starry sky. The mystery of how we all came to be is unknown. Yet it never stopped beings from imagining how all of us were a part of one entity, united in the stars' shining beauty.

Whether there was a Universe or not, one is certain - the most sinister part of the story exists. Why matter lives on and yearns for living beings is unknown, and unlike the story, where creatures hunted for it, the entity hunts for itself. Yes, the power it brings is beyond imaginable, but there always was and will be a horrible price to pay.


	2. Chapter 2

Planet divided of color never bare life upon itself and for centuries to come stood away from any known colony. The core of it was the cocoon that stored the matter of color. It infected the land, turning all completely gray, then, spreading its roots across the planet, froze in stagnation.

Falling into a deep sleep, the planet became colder with every passing day, until ice took the land into its control. Like a frozen prison, the icicles locked the ground away under its mighty icebergs and heavy snow, so all became quiet as if time froze itself.

Until one day, when a meteor struck by.

A falling star shined out of nowhere, glistening on its course, and flew just a bit too close to the surface. The rock got pulled into the planet and struck down, ripping the ground like a wound. The earth around the crater shivered. Ice started to melt as the wreck moved downwards, reaching the core. Soon after, from the depths of the ground, a stream of lava burst out, splashing down upon the wreckage like blood.

From the impact the rock crumbled, revealing the secret it stored so preciously - a capsule with a human being. The young girl rested there peacefully, protected from the harms of the outside world.

Yet the meteor wasn't the only one hiding secrets. Now that the core was shattered, the cocoon broke down and the planet became a birthplace of raging matter. The entity woke up from its eternal slumber and rushed upwards with the burning desire to find a new host.

The faith of the human was set in stone. Matter particles forced themselves into the capsule and broke it open. The girl didn't even regain consciousness as she was devoured whole. The matter took control over her every limb, organ, and living cells, eating them away and replacing them with itself, combined with human tissue. And when all was done, a new creature rose from the crumbles.

A goddess of color.

Looking around, she didn't know what happened. In just a moment she was away somewhere, living a normal life, that she can't even remember now and here she is in the world that is dead and colorless. The goddess looked upon her hands. Red liquid still dashed out from the wounds, while pain pulsated right beneath her flesh.

The girl went outside of the crater, still dripping blood as she was walking by. Not noticing, that ice started to melt right beneath her feet. The further she went in confusion, the more land lost its frozen cage. The entity stopped in place only after she felt blooming flowers growing out the ground which before was lifeless.

All shock and confusion she had have gone away, along with the pain. The planet demanded life, it was desperate to get filled with color, yet it couldn't serve its purpose. It needed help. The guidance that only a goddess of color could provide.

The girl waved a hand around herself, and the matter, crawling under the blooming ground, followed. The snow under it melted, opening the naked earth, and as soon as it did peeks of grass sprouted out. The goddess waved another and the matter complied - flora breathed with life under her control. Within moments she knew what she had to do.

_**"** Let the warmth spread from deep within, filling the roots of a once abandoned cocoon. Make the world around me filled with color. And as the breath of life spreads around, make this land able to bear life. I'll be there, guiding and comforting, as the new world's loving mother. **"**_

The humongous icebergs loudly cracked. Cracks appeared from the ground and rose, spreading upward. Huge chunks of ice rained down the earth, breaking down into particles and melting into snowy mush. And as soon as the ground got filled with water, the sprouts of grass poked out. The world turned green and finally alive.

Flowers followed the growing grass. Bunches of them appeared on the surface until it was covered whole. Trees started to grow out of some of them one by one, conquering the land with their new mighty existence.

The entity found herself strolling through the newborn forest, amazed at what the world has given her. A stream of matter burst out of nothing and now from its roots, it birthed out life.

In her discovery, the girl was found by a mere surprise by a tribe of humans, and since then was bound to stay. Witnessing her powers firsthand, the beings pronounced her Strange and bowed to her greatness. The goddess adored the name and with that found her purpose - to make her subjects live happily among her reign.

Thus, the land of Utopia was born.


	3. Chapter 3

For a long time creatures lived happily under Strange's control, they had everything for comfortable living - enough resources, nesting places, and most importantly, protection of a goddess. But the more they reproduced, the more they demanded, food and water slowly became out of reach and the same beings couldn't share the same piece of land anymore. They started dividing themselves into tribes.

Afraid to lose control over them, Strange came up with a plan. If her servants would build a village and form farmlands, that all will be enough to ensure pleasant existence and warm steady homes. The work quickly took place.

On top of the highest mountain a stone temple was built - a new place for the goddess to rest and watch over the simplest beings. But to truly make it feel hers, Strange filled the halls with the colorful matter. Infused with the building itself, the hallways felt like they go on forever, thus making a name for the temple - Neverending. Goddess took her home with great joy.

For every passing day, creatures went up the mountain to seek help with their struggles. More and more faces showed up, making Strange wonder if she can do something about this. After all, she couldn't help everyone in one day.

Another matter that bothered her was the endless resources. They were destined to end entirely one day, and she needed to pay attention to take action before it's too late. A lot of the land was still inhabitant, stuck asleep under the mighty ice. Only the goddess had the power to change it.

Strange gathered a consulate of beings, wise enough to make the decisions for her. After long testing, five creatures were chosen to be taught about the world around them. All followed without hesitation, yet one always stood above the rest, desiring to do so much more.

After one of the many teachings was over, he approached the goddess himself.  
\- _Your highness_ , - The young fox kneeled, - _There is a subject I'd like to discuss._  
Strange nodded, allowing him to talk.

\- _We all realize, that the teachings we go through are thoroughly made, so in the end of them you can leave us behind and disappear._  
\- _That's true. You all do well and I rely on you._  
\- _But that's not fair! Your highness, we all pleaded to serve you, but I disagree to leave your side!_  
At a loss of words, Strange turned her gaze away. The man continued.

- _I feel like I may be of use to you way more than others ever will be. Please, do not be embarrassed by my offer. This is merely a request to become your disciple if so to speak. I wish to follow you on every quest, stay by your side, and change the world around you._

Goddess looked at others, who were staring at the fox in great fear. Although they followed her, they were still afraid of the power she held. And this young man was the only one who vowed from his heart.

\- _What is your name, my kind?_ \- she asked kindly.  
\- _Eduardo Traveller, your highness._  
\- _So be it. From this day forward stay truthfully by my side and follow my lead always. Guard and protect me as if I was always your kind and mind. If your feelings are true, perhaps you shall keep me company - after all, I may need someone I can consider a truthful friend._  
The fox gladly complied.

Since this day forward Eduardo began to study the way of the goddess. How Strange birthed the world and how all came to be, how she filled the creatures with life and color. What once was hidden now made itself clear. And Strange made sure he learned well, she intended the man to become her guardian, so she wanted to have as much trust in him, as she would have for herself.

In the end, a ritual was bond to be.

Alone to the temple the young fox was called to arrive, holding nothing more but a knife, and once he did - the ritual started. The goddess slit her palm and marked Eduardo with her blood. While looking horrific, it seemed harmless, but Traveller didn't know about the transformation that still awaited.

The man spent the next couple of days away from the eyes of others. Stuck in an agonizing pain he never experienced before, he curled on the bed, feeling feverish and almost near death. Until one day he woke up, and was fine again.

For creatures, Eduardo was the same - he looked and talked the same, kept his gestures and posture. Yet the fox felt way more confident than before. His body sprunt with energy - he became stronger, quicker, fast to react. Now Traveller understood what it's like to be a higher creature.

A great plan awaited ahead of them. Strange demanded them go on a crusade deep into the Deadlands to get rid of the snowy chains and gain more ground. The journey required a lot of work and matter, so the goddess ensured the preparations to Eduardo, while completely abandoning the village and devoting herself into the birthplace - the crater.


	4. Chapter 4

The teachings were quickly adjourned. Strange believed she taught others well enough and, after all, they will be the ones living there, so they know the morals of their own kind and the ideas on how to manage the colony. Goddess trusted them to be wise.

The preparations for her crusade started. Strange was sure there is enough matter left in the wreckage, her plans for it were outstanding. Most of the planet was still dead cold. And she was about to change that, spread her Utopia everywhere across the globe and fill the planet with color.

Goddess spent most of her time in the birthplace, studying the matter, trying to control its flow as best as she could, and pushing it to various targets. Her absence was soon noticed and to make up for that Eduardo came up with a plan - he gathered the console and they started spreading the word of their goddess.

In the temple, the young fox soon became a preacher. He knew everything - how Strange appeared out of nowhere and witnessed the dead nature around her; how her majestic powers melted the ice and snow and from the gray ground grew mighty trees and plants; and how she filled the newborn beings with life and strength to keep going.

Telling stories of the world around them, the man quickly gained followers. More and more creatures wanted to see him and share the same knowledge.

Every evening before bed, Eduardo visited the goddess to learn how she is doing. The more days went by, the more energetic she seemed. Lively, spastic, like fire, Strange barely controlled herself as the matter flew through her.

Her possession of the matter was strong. Not only it accepted her body as a host, now freely going through her every limb and muscle, she could also control it in any way she wanted.

While the goddess believed she was ready, the man was not.

Before Eduardo went to see her this time, a newcomer of the temple invaded his mind. An angelic presence of a young maiden, so gentle and soft, awakened something in his heart. The fox was afraid of this day. His existence belonged to Strange, he couldn't let stray thoughts guide him away from the service.

The fox complied. Though in his heart he fought against the decision with all his might.

The small yellow bunny followed him everywhere, and the more Eduardo saw her, the more troubled his mind became. If he never tells her the words of love, what will become of her? If he and the goddess just disappear one day, would she think of him? Miss him so much, that she would come to see the teaching every day, hoping for the day of his return. Or...did she ever notice him being around at all?

Another sleepless night. The young fox can't rest his head again, stuck in lingering thoughts. He troubled himself with documenting the teachings to spare the time until the lights of dawn, but this time work didn't flow. All Eduardo could think of was the maiden's soft embrace.

The door creaked behind him and Eduardo moved an ear. " _Strong wind, perhaps?_ ", he thought until the voice broke the silence. The voice he desired and feared to hear. The man's heart rushed as he turned behind, not believing his sight.

A thin-figured bunny gently held the door, peeking in, unsure if she's welcomed to enter.  
\- _My kind..._ \- she proclaimed and her calm voice echoed through the room. The fox gulped and turned his gaze away.

Just a dream? A sleepless desire? He didn't know how to respond.  
The maiden slowly went in.

\- _My dear, we're worried. It's been so long since you're away. No words, no warnings, you disappeared in one day._  
Her footsteps were barely audible, yet his heart felt them all. Eduardo trembled. What shall he say, what can he say? All of his dreams were her, yet he couldn't push a single word out now!

The bunny placed her hand onto the man's shoulder. So warm...but he's not allowed.

\- _My..._ \- Eduardo stopped midway. What a joke, he didn't even know her name! The maiden smiled quietly, looking into his eyes.  
\- _Please, my kind, call me Elise._  
\- _E...lise..._ \- the fox smiled back. Such a lovely name she has, well suited for a gentle creature like her. But there was news to tell which the man couldn't avoid. His smile faded away this instant.

\- _My dear Elise, there is a reason I'm not allowed to tell. It's not abandonment, it's so much more, but...private. My sincere apologies for hiding such a matter, yet trust my words, in due time all will be revealed._  
Elise looked away with sorrow on her face.  
\- _We both know you're going away, my kind. That can be held a secret among other creatures, but never to me. Eduardo, please, tell - are you following her? Is my heart right or wrong?_

Eduardo stood with a loss of words. She knew? But how? Her...heart told her? Not receiving any answers, the bunny moved her hand from the shoulder onto the fox's cheek and continued:  
\- _I don't agree with such a fate. If you are destined to leave - let me follow you._

The man placed his hand on top of hers, looking deep into the maiden's eyes. She was about to cry but held it back, her lips trembled swiftly as she was talking.

\- _It's a confession._ \- He said. Eduardo was sure it was, yet in his mind stayed a question.  
\- _But why?  
\- Because the world around me is bland and gray without you._

*******

Waiting by the temple, the goddess looked forward to the distance. Among the cherished fruitful lands, the chains of death were creeping closer. To regain as much power as possible, Strange sacrificed some of her achievements. And the wicked nature, that once froze the land, desired to take its place back. But she wouldn't let that happen again. After the crusade, this fight against the dreadful ice will be over once and for all.

The guardian didn't arrive alone. Sensing someone unfamiliar, the goddess asked strictly:  
\- _Who is there?_  
Eduardo froze in place, afraid to get closer.  
\- _...I can assure you, she's no harm!_ \- He started, not sure how to explain. Strange turned her gaze towards the couple, the energy bursting through her fists as she clenched them, and repeated:  
\- _There, a maiden behind you, who is she?_

The man now noticed Elise crouching behind his back. He lent her a hand and got her back on the feet, assuring the goddess means no harm. Strange gathered so much matter, that her aura spread across the huge distance, and while the fox was afraid of the answer " _no_ ", the bunny was terrified of the power she felt.

\- _Your highness, she is merely a templegoer. Yet she is dear to my heart and I can't afford to let her stay here alone. Our adventure ahead will be tough and who knows if I'll be able to sustain it. Although if I am destined to perish, please...I want such a cruel destiny only next to her._

Before Eduardo could continue, he noticed in awe - Strange was crying. Tears streamed down her face, as she looked upon the two. Her emotions were as powerful and chaotic as the matter now. The goddess quickly shook her head and wiped away the tears, finally showing a warm smile.  
\- _Well now, you are my guardian after all. - She noted. - I trust whatever judgment you make, Eduardo._

Without further words, the trio stepped forward right into the depths of the frozen land.


	5. Chapter 5

The adventure wasn't an easy task.

All was well in the boundaries of the colony - blooming ground and plants covered most of the land, and habitant parts were tidied up, making their route simple. Matter, guided by the goddess, followed without any complaints as well.

The tough part began once they crossed the border. The snow that gathered on the planet for generations now created mighty walls and tricky roads. One wrong step and the frozen particles beneath their feet swallowed them in like quicksand. But the worst of all was the wind. It howled so loud, freezing through their entire existence, making the creatures unable to follow their own thoughts.

Soon enough, Eduardo and Elise couldn't open their eyes anymore. Their eyelashes glued together by tiny pieces of ice. If they have stopped for just a moment, they'd turn into frozen statues.

Clothing didn't help. The wind blew right through them, covering in snow. Tiring cold locked them in place and, demanding warmth and rest, both felt incredibly sleepy. Fighting hard to stay alive, Eduardo held Elise's hand in his and followed the light Strange was glistening with. He couldn't bear the thought of his beloved falling into the neverending slumber, so no matter the tiredness he didn't stop for a second.

The goddess quickly rushed the matter into the depths of the ground. Icicles cracked loudly, then broke and crashed down onto the land. A wave of the wind now felt warm and the snow underneath started turning into a watery mush. It felt so long, yet happened so quickly - the land filled with life rejoyced. Grass peeked out of the once dead ground, then plants, then trees. Guardians, shocked with what happened right in front of their eyes, stood silent, unable to process.

Strange was pleased. All went according to her plan.  
A great weight rested on her shoulders - the whole planet depended on her. Life itself would be at stake one day if she would give up without completing her quest.

The trio rested quickly, so much more awaited them further. They went through the sickening snow again and again, and again. With every new piece of land acquired, the less matter was under the goddess's command. It drained way faster than Strange expected it to, but she wasn't ready to stop yet. No matter the difficulty, she stepped forward into the depths of death itself.

Until there was no more.

Stuck in an embrace of a damaging cold, the goddess realized no more matter was in her possession. She used every piece she had along the way. It hit hard. Her failure, the frozen chains around her entire body, and empty hands. Hands, that once held so much power.

Strange cried and tears crystallized on her eyes, hurting her.  
\- _Your highness.._. - a weak voice from behind made her heart shiver. The followers barely held life within themselves. The goddess didn't fail just herself - the blood of those innocent creatures is now her blame. She betrayed the ones that had faith in her.

She wept louder, reaching for the couple, as the poor beings fell into the deadly snow. As more and more blood streamed down her eyes, Strange stood back. The goddess wiped her face and felt familiar energy coming from the inside. She realized her last chance.

\- _I am also filled with matter._

Strange quickly rushed to the nearby icicle and broke it with a swift kick. The shards broke down and she grabbed a particle with a sharp end. Now or never. Either the goddess does what is needed or those who believed in her and followed without hesitation will die in horrible agony.

Sharp slash. Her hands tremble as the warm blood drips onto the snow. Strange raised the arm upwards and deepened the cut, as streams rained down in a pulsating manner. She was right. The world got filled with color just the same as the matter did so before.

The goddess turned with a smile on her face - she has found the solution! But Eduardo and Elise already passed out. They didn't witness the land turning to warmth or the ground blooming green once again. Horrified of their demise, Strange tried to approach closer but fell down. The energy was quickly leaving her body. Feeling weak, yet using her last strength, the goddess crawled closer and stopped, unable to move anymore.

\- _At least we're together_ , - she thought and felt her eyes burning in pain again. - _I'm sorry I failed you._

*******

To her surprise, Strange woke up. A lit bright room surrounded her and she carefully rose on her bedding. A temple. She was back home. But who brought her here?

\- _My kind!_ \- A familiar voice rang around the hallway. - _She finally came to!_  
The goddess followed the noise but only saw a quick yellow blur leaving the room before a giant fox stormed in.

\- _Eduardo!_ \- Strange gasped in surprise as the guardian rushed to her, wrapping his arms around in a loving embrace. - _I thought you two...you..._  
Elise came closer with a gentle smile, wiping the tears of joy.  
\- _We thought you would never wake up, my dear._

The man let her go, now grabbing onto the goddess's shoulders.  
\- _The scenery was horrible, my highness. What happened?_

Strange looked down her arms. They were tightly bandaged, but she could peek upon the violent wounds that were now covering her.

\- _I made a mistake._ \- She whispered and her body trembled. - _Too confident, I let my pride lead forward. If we were to stop just before, none of you would've suffered._  
- _You did what your kind expected of you!_ \- Eduardo reassured her, carefully lifting her chin up, and smiled. - _And we did what was expected of us. Now the land is expanded and creatures live free, we'll have to suffer no more, all because of your thoughtful sacrifice._

On top of the highest mountain in the temple that is neverending, the goddess now rested. With the planet being conquered, she had no other duties, but to celebrate and witness the glory of her own made miracles.


	6. Chapter 6

The news has spread quickly - the goddess is all fine and well! She conquered the land and with her quest being done has returned home to shine upon all.

A huge celebration then took place and creatures rejoiced till the lights of dawn.

Eduardo and Elise went back to serving the temple as preachers, now having a story of how they witnessed firsthand the creation of new lands from the dead ones. Beings spread well across the world, creating life and everything quickly became peaceful how it was ages before.

Even though everything now was resolved and the only thing left to do was to celebrate, Strange suddenly felt out of place. All she could do now is stand aside and observe the lives of others passing right through her. Creatures' silly routines used to satisfy her before, but now the goddess couldn't shake the feeling of hatred...She put it away.

Everything became boring, empty, and hollow, and she didn't know why. The more days went by, the more Strange thought of being stuck in the temple. But more so in her own mind, that played out the same horrible scene over and over again - the matter leaving her body, dripping out of her limbs, emptiness covering her and then the darkness swallowing whole. Again and again, the goddess couldn't shake it off no matter what - the fear of her being now useless, and the boiling rage coursing through her veins, the fire that made her wake up. Feel alive again.

\- _You're just exhausted, your highness_ , - Strange heard Eduardo repeat the same phrase as always. - _The more you rest - the better it'll become!_

But it only turned worse. The goddess stopped going outside. She couldn't bear looking at the faces anymore - the horrible grimaces now looked back at her, spewing out wicked words, as if they all mocked her struggles. Strange locked herself away, further and further, until she ended up in her room, sitting on a pedestal where she has once woken up. It didn't stop.

The whispers now haunted her, distorted faces appeared out of nowhere, hiding behind the curtains, the potted plants, and the huge mirror on a wall. As the goddess looked frightened at what was happening in front of her, sharpened teeth bit through the walls, as billions of eyes opened up in the red matter, staring directly back onto her.

Strange tried to sleep it off, she indeed felt extremely tired from the moment she woke back up again, yet nothing seemed to help. The dreams turned into nightmares - the ripping ground and the crumbling meteorite played out again and again, as the raging substance grabbed her tight and pulled down into itself. The goddess was drowning, and as the last sparkle of life left her body - she woke up in hysteria, unable to go back to sleep.

Now she regretted everything she has done before. If only Strange knew it would end like this, if her entire being would fill with horrible agony - she would stop way before. She would give up on the spot. Crouching in the corner of the room behind the column, the goddess cried out, feeling shadows coming closer. She closed her eyes for just a moment, but when opened them back up - a world full of gray has welcomed her.

Strange jumped back onto her feet, afraid of what happened to her. She looked around anxiously - gray and unlively, everything was back to how it once was. Except for the snow. It wasn't there, but the ground lacked color. It...can't be.

The goddess rushed to get a sharp object. Anything would do, anything she could cut her wrists with - she desperately needed to disconfirm her thoughts. But right as Strange passed the mirror, she stopped.

The reflection showed back a dreadful image.   
_Who was this monster in front of her?_

The face is ill and vile, with eyes so tired they're almost fully black, the only bright part is the cherry red lips - she bit herself without thinking.

There is a color she demanded. **  
**

**Red**.

And with it, the realization came too.

Strange used to think the creatures around her turned corrupted. Ugly grimaces showered her with evil words and followed her everywhere and she hated all of them for their despicable actions. But now she knew. The truth was that the goddess was the one rotting away.

She stepped back, unable to grasp the image.  
\- _Get it away_. - she whispered in desperation, as the monster looked back into her eyes unblinking.

Eduardo found Strange locked in place staring into the mirror with a weird look. He confronted her, gently placing a paw onto her shoulder.  
\- _Is something wrong, your highness?_  
The goddess broke the gaze and turned up to him, eyes wide. Horrified.

The voice was so painfully familiar, she felt a huge weight grow in her chest, yet all she could see were the teeth that would bite right through her at any moment. Strange screamed and pushed the creature away. But the guardian caught her arms and tried to calm her down, snap her out of psychosis. The man...or rather the monster was saying something, but Strange couldn't hear. Her own scream now ringed in her ears as if she has never stopped yelling.

She pushed back, moved back herself, but the claws of the creature grabbed tight. In the rumble, the goddess hit a mirror and it broke down shattering across the floor. A piece of it damaged the monster's arm and he retreated in pain. The liquid dashing out was red.

Strange's eyes widen. The only color she saw in the world of gray was the color of her _own matter_.

The fox tripped and fell. He grunted soundly as his fall happened to be right on the tiny shards. The man got back on his feet, unsure of what to do to stop the goddess's hysteria. He could only tackle her down, so she would stop causing trouble. Eduardo dashed forward.

The goddess looked upon her broken self. Thinking. She couldn't stop thinking of how ill she was. Everything went to hell once she sacrificed the matter, it got out and she lost her mind. Without her precious matter, her life drive, Strange has become ugly, sick, paranoid. On the edge of insanity, just because she thought it's worth to save her followers. That their life is far more important than hers.

The luxury she had - the power, the beauty - all got lost in a single moment.   
The blood on her hands was **red**.   
Strange looked at it in awe and felt her old self reaching back.   
The vision of Eduardo and Elise. Both of them lying in the snow, dying, her hands **red**.   
Now here, the monster attacks and its blood leaking. 

**Red**.

Among the sickening gray. 

_It was all the same_.

They were all the children of the matter after all.   
So if the goddess lost herself to them, there is a way to get it all back.

Glass shard in hand, Strange smiled. She knew, what she had to do.

_R i g h t i n h i s s t o m a c h._


	7. Character Profiles (Extra)

**Goddess Strange** | [Toyhouse](https://toyhou.se/5334031.goddess-strange)

_"I'll be there, guiding and comforting,  
as the new world's loving mother."_

Strange is modest and shy, overly praised by her subjects.  
Never thinks of her own well-being and will do everything  
in her power to make others happy. _  
_

* * *

__

**Eduardo Traveller** | [Toyhouse](https://toyhou.se/4211177.eduardo-traveller)

_"Is something wrong, your highness?"_

Eduardo is smart, yet extremely naive.

He puts all of his trust in people   
he loves and cares about.

* * *

**Elise Wonderlise** | [Toyhouse](https://toyhou.se/5194345.elise-wonderlise)

_"The world is bland and gray_ _without you."_

Quiet and noble, Elise is an excellent model for a maiden.

She follows her heart beyond everything else   
and has own morals on right and wrong


End file.
